100 years
by remie.lovely
Summary: Songfic. Ginny and Draco's life starting at 15...


A/n: Harry Potter belongs to J.k. Rowling and 100 years belongs to five for fighting. If u don not include my note…this story is exactly 2000 words

**I'm 15 for a moment**

**Caught in between 10 and 20**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

Her red hair sparkled in the morning sun as she stared out at the lake. His arms were wrapped around her protectively and she leaned back against his chest.

"Happy Birthday Ginevra" He whispered watching the sunrise over the mountains.

"Thank you" She was lost in thought and he knew it. Her hand absentmindedly played with the necklace he had given her and he smirked into her hair.

"How does it feel to be fifteen?" he asked quietly as she turned to look at him.

"Bittersweet, you have to leave after Christmas and I may never see you again." Her face showed her sadness and he could see the tears forming in her chocolate colored eyes.

"No tears today Ginevra, It is your birthday and don't worry no matter where I am, whenever I can, I will find a way back to you." He wiped the tear that had fallen off of her cheek and softly kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Ginevra"

Their eyes locked onto each other and their lips met for what she knew was a goodbye kiss. In two weeks he would be gone and she was afraid she would never see him again.

**I'm 22 for a moment**

**She feels better than ever**

**And we're on fire**

**Making our way back from Mars**

She watched the rain drizzle outside of the window of her flat. What a wonderful way to spend her twenty second birthday. She was curled up on the sofa watching the rain through the window. So much had happen between fifteen and twenty-two, she finished Hogwarts, became a healer, and adopted her friend's son after she died in a muggle car accident. He was just a baby then and now he was two almost three. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him come running into the room.

"Mummy! Happy Birthday" He jumped onto the sofa and climbed into her lap.

"Thank you, Adrian. So what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a daddy." She looked at him with amazement but before she could answer him someone knocked on the door. She stood leaving Adrian on the sofa and walked to her door. The minute she opened it her eyes widened in surprise.

"Draco"

"Happy Birthday Ginevra," Before she could say anything else he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that."

"Where?"

"America, it was a nice place but I much prefer wherever you are. I have been waiting seven years so I will waste no time. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" He picked her up off the ground and spun her around before pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket and placing it on her finger.

"Oh and Draco," she added as they walked inside," I would like you to meet my son Adrian."

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to lose**

**15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live**

Ginny hugged her pillow and let the tears soak into the pillow case. It was New Year's Eve and tomorrow Draco would be gone forever. She knew he was in his room packing his clothing and important belongings. He would steal away in the middle of the night with no goodbyes. They were too painful for everyone. She cried softly as she remembered their meeting earlier that evening.

The cold December wind whipped Ginny's hair around her face as she stood facing Draco.

"I won't come to say goodbye tonight. I plan to leave in the middle of the night when no one will notice." She listened to every word but could not bring herself to look at him. Instead she stared out over the lake at the frigid water.

"All right" she whispered as tear threatened to fall. He had been the only person she really trusted with all of her secrets and now he was going away.

"I can't write while I am gone. I can promise you this though; when I come home I will ask you to marry me. This is only if you have not found love again."

"You promise?"

"Yes"

"I'll be waiting" she managed a small smile as he kissed her gently and pulled her into a loving embrace.

**I'm 33 for a moment**

**Still the man, but you see I'm a they**

**A kid on the way**

**A family on my mind**

"Happy Birthday Draco" Blaise clasped his cousin on the back and looked around. "You know earlier I was going to ask if you wanted to go out and get wasted tonight. Then I remembered that you changed."

"I haven't changed completely Blaise. I just have a family now and a new baby coming in a couple weeks." Draco's gaze settled on a very pregnant Ginny talking to their twelve year old son, Adrian, about something.

"Daddy, Happy Birthday" Cadence, their eight year old daughter said as she walked up and hugged her father.

"I'm still me Blaise but I am also a they." Draco clung to his daughter and gestured to his family. "I have three children and a fourth coming. Fifteen years ago I was that guy who went and got wasted on his birthday. Don't worry in two months you will understand completely what it means to be a father." His eyes settled on Blaise's pregnant wife Amber.

"That's what I realized earlier when I thought about it. You have done well Draco. Two boys one girl and another baby coming, I don't think I will ever be half the man you have become."

**I'm 45 for a moment**

**The sea is high**

**And I'm heading into a crisis**

**Chasing the years of my life**

"Draco she is nineteen years old! She can marry whomever she chooses!" Ginny was yelling as she carried a screaming two year old through the house while following her husband.

"He's a Parkinson! As in kin to Pansy Parkinson, that family is nothing but trouble! Adrian used to tell us stories of how much of an evil prick he is!" Draco and Ginny had never argued like this before.

"People change! You changed! Are you telling me that I should have listened to my parents and my brothers and stayed away from you! This is insane Draco. She is your daughter! I trust her! Why can't you?" Tabitha, the two year old, was screaming even louder now. She had been an oops baby. Ginny and Draco had taken a get away when their children were all at school and well now they had another child.

"Maybe you should have listened to your parents! Maybe they were right about me! Maybe I am still the same prick I was back in school! Maybe I should have listened to my parents and stayed away from you in school then I wouldn't have to be here now!" He immediately regretted his last words as Ginny's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She slowly walked away and carried the baby back up to her nursery.

"Ginny wait! I'm sorry!"

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy, Time to lose yourself**

**Within a morning star**

**15 I'm all right with you**

**15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live**

"Oh Ginny you look wonderful." Hermione stated as she brushed Ginny's long red curly hair. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am. I'm getting married Hermione." After much explaining to her family they has excepted that she was marring Draco Malfoy and after a little explaining to him, he adopted Adrian and considered him his own.

Ginny finished getting ready just before her father knocked on the door.

"It's time, Ginny. Are you ready?" her father asked as he opened the door. He paused when he saw his twenty two year old daughter smiling up at him. "You look beautiful"

Her father linked arms with her and they headed out to the wedding ceremony. It was the longest, greatest walk of Ginny's life. Draco stood at the end of the isle with the most genuine smile Ginny had ever seen. The wedding flew by and Ginny barely heard the man announce her and Draco and husband and wife. As they sat in the car that would take them to the airport for their honey moon Ginny leaned in towards Draco.

"You do want children right?" she questioned.

"Yes, I do. Why?" he raised an eyebrow at his new bride.

"Good because number two will be here in eight months."

**Half time goes by**

**Suddenly you're wise**

**Another blink of an eye**

**67 is gone**

**The sun is getting high**

**We're moving on...**

"Happy Birthday Grandma" Kelsey, Cadence's nine year old daughter, smiled as she hugged Ginny.

"I'm getting too old. I think I need to start going back down every birthday." Ginny looked around at her children. Adrian was now forty seven with a wife and five children. Cadence was now forty three with seven children and two grandchildren. Damien was now forty with three children and a grandbaby on the way. Henry was thirty-five with four children and number five on the way. Laurel was thirty two with two sets of twins and another baby on the way. Tabitha was twenty four with pregnant with twins.

"You're getting old? I'm a year older than you, my darling wife." Draco chuckled from his comfortable chair next to his wife. He smiled watching Henry fuss over his pregnant wife and remembered the day he was born.

"Draco, I'm fat."

"No you are not Ginevra. You are just pregnant and extremely hormonal." Draco laughed watching five years old Damien run around in the back yard.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Ginny questioned sitting down in a chair with a pained expression on her face. He could tell she was trying to be playful but also trying to hide pain from her husband.

"I think we should go to the hospital." He stated sitting down in the chair next to her completely ignoring her question.

"Why would we go to the hospital?" The colour was slowly draining from Ginny's face. Draco stood up and helped his wife to her feet.

"Because you, my dear; are going to have a baby today."

Draco grasped his wife's hand at the memory of that day. She smiled at him and he smile back. They both knew they were getting closer and closer to the end.

**I'm 99 for a moment**

**Dying for just another moment**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

Ginevra Malfoy died today at her home in London. Today was her ninety-ninth birthday. Her late husband Draco Malfoy passed away last year on his ninety-ninth birthday as well. Mrs. Malfoy will be survived by her seven children, twenty-nine grandchildren, and forty-three great grandchildren. Mrs. Malfoy was a wonderful woman. She was the first girl in five centuries in the Weasley family and her daughters were the first women in the Malfoy family in seven centuries. Her funeral service will be held in Hogsmeade on Saturday. All who wish to pay respect are welcome to attend.

**15 there's still time for you**

**22 I feel her too**

**33 you're on your way**

**Every day's a new day...**

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to choose**

**Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live**

"Why are you being so nice to me, Malfoy?"

"I've changed and I like you. If you do I will show you the best years of your life Ginevra Weasley?"

"Can you promise me that?" she questioned.

"I can do better I can show you."

Fin


End file.
